Besos con sabor a…
by Ahiru-san
Summary: Hikari había organizado una pijamada junto a sus amigas y antiguas compañeras de aventuras. En el último minuto, Taichi le pregunta a su hermana si no le molestaría realizar un ligero cambio en sus planes. ¿Qué clase de cosas ocurrirán cuando chicos y chicas se queden a oscuras en un mismo lugar?


Ho... hola :'D al fin estoy aquí, publicando el reto que tomé hace un par de meses y que debería haber entregado el día 14 de agosto... -hace una reverencia de cuerpo completo (?) estilo Kitamura de Toradora- LO SIENTOOOOOOO! Mi vida se puso de cabeza desde finales de julio y me han pasado mil cosas (cambio de casa y ciudad and stuff) Ya expliqué mi actual situación en el foro y todo, pero sigo sintiéndome mal por haberme atrasado tanto con esta entrega ;_;

En un comienzo tenía pensado hacer un one-shot, pero la situación requería ser creativa y buscar una forma en la cual consiguiera cumplir sin entregar algo mediocre o hecho a la rápida... y se me ocurrió esto! Una comedia romántica de seis capítulos cortos, ni más ni menos, mis estimados lectores.

Espero que **Genee**, quien es la chica que pidió este reto en el **Foro Proyecto 1-8**, quede contenta con este primer cap, en el cual aun no comienza lo bueno (if you know what I mean XD)

Que lo disfruten!

* * *

—No llegues tarde, Miyako —pidió—. Te espero. Oh, y no olvides traer algo de comer —le recordó— o una bebida. Eso es todo. ¡Nos vemos!

Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó junto a ella, sobre su cama. Lentamente se recostó sobre el colchón y, en silencio, observó el techo de su habitación.

Hikari había organizado una fiesta de pijamas, la cual tendría lugar en su casa. Aquella reunión solo de chicas la ilusionaba sobremanera, ya que habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que se había reunido con alguna de sus amigas del grupo de Niños Elegidos. Como Miyako ya había ingresado a la preparatoria —y cómo no, era la misma a la cual asistían Sora y Mimi—, cada vez tenían menos oportunidades de verse.

Sabía que los estudiantes de preparatoria siempre estaban ocupados y poco tiempo tenían para divertirse, y, aunque era capaz de comprenderlo, algunas veces deseaba que las escuelas fueran menos exigentes.

_"Y pensar que el año entrante me tocará pasar por lo mismo que ellas _—pensó, no muy contenta ante aquella perspectiva, y soltó un suspiro—. _Adiós, tiempo libre._

Las cuatro amigas habían tratado el asunto cuidadosamente, planificándolo durante semanas, intentando encontrar una fecha que les acomodara a todas y, finalmente, lo habían conseguido: sería esa misma noche, a partir de las ocho.

Hikari ya no podía esperar para reencontrarse con todas.

—Qué emoción —susurró mientras se desperezaba. Unos golpeteos al otro lado de su puerta la sacaron abruptamente de sus pensamientos—. Adelante —concedió.

Quien había llamado a la puerta resultó ser Taichi.

—Con permiso, Hikari —pidió el muchacho—. Oye, ¿tu pijamada con las chicas es hoy, verdad? —quiso corroborar. Su rostro mostraba cierta preocupación.

La chica se dio impulso hacia adelante para quedar nuevamente sentada sobre el colchón.

—Esto —meditó por unos instantes—… sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Y te molestaría si se suma más gente?

Hikari frunció el ceño. La experiencia le había enseñado a ser cautelosa con las preguntas de su hermano. Sabía que él tenía una especie de don para salirse siempre con la suya, para conseguir que los demás respondieran lo que él quería que dijeran, y temía que Taichi fuera a proponerle algo que chocara con sus preciosos planes para la noche.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Es que… verás —comenzó explicando el mayor—, ¿recuerdas que yo también tenía una pijamada? —su hermana asintió— Pues… algo ocurrió en casa de Daisuke, creo que se averió una cañería o algo así… y él mismo me preguntó si no sería mucha molestia cambiarla de lugar… ya sabes, hacerla aquí, en nuestra casa.

—¿Y quiénes estaban invitados a esa pijamada?

—Los chicos.

El temor de Hikari aumentaba con cada respuesta que recibía. Francamente, no recordaba quiénes asistirían a dicha reunión aparte de Daisuke y Taichi, ni siquiera recordaba que le hubiesen dado detalles al respecto.

Si se trataba de una reunión del antiguo equipo de fútbol, entonces sería complicado, ya que prácticamente no conocía a esos muchachos y no sabía hasta qué punto eran de fiar. Antes que en ella pensaba en sus amigas, y no quería hacerlas sentir incómodas dentro de su casa al obligarlas a convivir, aunque fuera por un día, con un grupo de completos desconocidos. Incluso si las cuatro se encerraban a charlar, hacerse peinados y pintarse las uñas toda la noche, a la mañana siguiente tendrían que salir a desayunar en pijama, turnarse para usar el baño… y ya no tenían cinco años como para que no sintieran un mínimo de pudor al encontrarse en situaciones de ese estilo con individuos del sexo opuesto.

—… ¿Y quiénes son "los chicos"? —inquirió con una cierta desconfianza.

—Yamato, Koushiro, Jou —los enumeró—… ¡tú sabes, los chicos!

La castaña sonrió. Sintió un gran alivio al saber que solo se trataba de sus viejos amigos.

_"Así que eran ellos _—rió para sus adentros.

—Cuando me preguntaron hace unos minutos qué me parecía —prosiguió su hermano—, recordé que tú también querías organizar algo aquí con las chicas y…

—No hay problema —respondió Hikari, interrumpiéndolo. No necesitaba oír más.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad?

—Claro —sonrió—. ¿Y vendrán todos?

—Pues sí. Estaremos un poco apretados —soltó una risita—, pero será divertido.

Hikari sonrió. Si se trataba de ellos, no sería tan terrible. No dejaría de ser algo incómodo tener que turnarse para usar el baño y esas cosas, pero tampoco quería complicarles más el asunto de su fiesta de pijamas masculina. Además, extrañaba a sus amigos mayores —porque a Daisuke, Iori y Ken los veía seis veces a la semana— y las fiestas en las que se reunían los doce siempre eran las mejores.

Si el destino quiso que ambas pijamadas se convirtieran en una sola sería por algo.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron rápidamente desde que Taichi les informó a sus amigos varones que no había problema con cambiar la fiesta para su casa. Tanto él como su hermana menor se encargaron de preparar sus respectivas habitaciones para recibir adecuadamente a sus invitados, y revisaron en conjunto los DVD's que tenían en casa, intentando escoger un par de películas para ver más tarde.

Los antiguos Elegidos comenzaron a presentarse poco antes de las ocho. La primera en llegar fue Sora, y el último fue Jou, quien pidió disculpas hasta el cansancio, y explicó que a mitad de camino se dio cuenta de que no llevaba consigo los snacks que había comprado para llevar, por lo cual tuvo que devolverse a su casa a buscarlos.

—Jou, a ti siempre te pasan estas cosas —rió Yamato—. La vez pasada se te olvidó traer el celular y también tuviste que devolverte.

El peliazul agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.

—Lo siento —se disculpó una vez más.

—Ya, ya, no te preocupes —lo tranquilizó Taichi—, a cualquiera le puede pasar.

La mesa del comedor terminó llenándose de comida y bebidas de fantasía, de los cuales el noventa por ciento eran aportes de quienes no vivían allí, a pedido de los anfitriones. Mimi se juró a sí misma en voz alta que, al día siguiente, se pondría a dieta sí o sí. Sora la regañó por estar siempre tan preocupada de su peso y la invitó a relajarse en ese aspecto, recordándole que nadie subía diez kilos por comer de vez en cuando unos pocos snacks.

Todos habían dejado a sus respectivos compañeros digimon en sus casas, advertidos por Taichi y Hikari de que aquel departamento no era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupieran todos.

Agumon era el único digimon que estaba con ellos, ya que Tailmon, sin ser capaz de ignorar su naturaleza gatuna, había salido a dar un paseo por su cuenta, y como bien sabía Hikari, dichos paseos podían durar desde media hora hasta medio día. Es por esto que, muy probablemente, Agumon solo tendría compañía humana esa noche.

Se pusieron al corriente con sus vidas, como solían hacer cada vez que se reunían después de un largo tiempo. Mimi y Miyako aprovecharon de usar a Agumon como su conejillo de indias y le colocaron lociones, cremas hidratantes y hasta le pintaron las garras de una pata delantera con esmaltes de uñas de diferentes colores. Su mejor amigo humano no podía evitar reír al ver la cara del pobre dinosaurio en medio de aquella tortura, aunque sentía cierta lástima por él, ya que Agumon solía aguantar con absoluta resignación ciertas cosas que no debería.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya eran las diez un cuarto, Taichi propuso que vieran una película. Los hermanos habían seleccionado una cómica y otra de terror, pero apenas comenzaron a votar por cuál verían primero, todas las luces del lugar se apagaron.

Se hizo un silencio. Después, los invitados comenzaron a murmurar, preocupados:

—¿Qué pasó?

—No veo nada.

—¿Un apagón?

—¿Explotó un fusible?

Difícilmente podían reconocer las siluetas de otros en la penumbra. Cuando sintió un par de pasos, Taichi pidió que nadie se moviera de su sitio para evitar posibles accidentes.

—No entra luz desde el exterior —observó Koushiro—, así que debe tratarse de un apagón local y no solo de este edificio.

Hikari maldijo para sus adentros. Sus padres habían elegido justamente ese día para visitar a la abuela y no volverían hasta la mañana siguiente. En un comienzo le pareció genial, ya que las chicas tendrían la casa a su entera disposición, pero después se sumaron los muchachos y, para colmo, se produjo aquel corte de luz, y justo ahora no recordaba dónde solían guardar las linternas…

—Espérenme un poco —pidió Taichi—, ya vuelvo. Agumon, acompáñame.

—Sí —asintió el digimon.

Taichi regresó poco después con cuatro linternas, seguido de su compañero digital, quien alumbraba levemente el camino con la pequeña llama que había generado dentro de su boca. Este era un truco que le había enseñado el antiguo portador del valor, justamente, en caso de un corte de luz.

El mayor de los anfitriones le entregó una linterna a Jou y otra a Hikari. La última se la quedó él mismo.

Se dio la casualidad de que Jou llevaba una radio consigo. Cuando consiguió sintonizar una estación de noticias, todos guardaron silencio y agudizaron el oído para escuchar la transmisión.

Un hombre anunciaba que el reciente apagón había sido producido por un fallo en la planta de electricidad que abastecía a toda el área de Minato y que aun no se sabía cuándo conseguirían arreglarlo.

—Bah, qué fiasco —se quejó Daisuke—, sin electricidad no podremos ver películas.

—Y con tan poca luz no hay mucho que podamos hacer en general —señaló Yamato.

—Solo espero que no se agoten las baterías de las linternas —suspiró Jou.

Sin que nadie se fijara en ella, Mimi se acercó a la mesa y echó una mirada a las cosas que aun quedaban. La pícara sonrisa que se dibujó repentinamente en su rostro quedó oculta entre las sombras. Tomó entre sus dedos algo que parecía ser una varilla delgada y jugueteó con ella entre sus dedos, examinándola con cuidado. A toda velocidad, regresó con los demás y le quitó la linterna de las manos a Jou.

—¡Oye! —saltó el mayor del grupo— ¡Cuidado!

—¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer! —anunció Mimi, emocionada, y les enseñó a todos lo que resultó ser un pocky de chocolate.

Hikari pasó saliva. Aquello solo podía significar una cosa…

* * *

Para quienes no los conozcan, los** pockys** son unas golosinas japonesas sumamente populares en oriente. Son palitos de pan con cubierta de diversos sabores: pueden ser de chocolate, frutilla, menta, leche, almendras, etc. El pocky cobrará una enorme importancia en los siguientes capítulos, ya sabrán por qué... aunque las chicas que leyeron la descripción del reto en el foro ya deben saber de qué trata la historia. Incluso así, espero sorprenderlas aunque sea un poco con lo que se viene xD

Saludos para todos y todas! Y envíenme pockys virtuales si les gustó este primer cap *3* (?)


End file.
